pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1978
1978 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 1 - A Boeing 747 of Air India , bound for Dubai , collapsed two minutes after departure from Bombay down. There are 213 deaths. ; March * 5 - The Dutch defense minister Roelof Kruisinga resigns from objecting to the neutron shell . An investigation into the inappropriately purchase single premium is stopped. * 13 - Start of the hostages in the provincial house in Assen by three South Moluccan youths, planner Ko de Groot is shot. * 14 - Members of the Special Assistance Unit (BBE) storm the provincial government building in Assen, which puts an end to the hostage crisis. About J. deputy injured and a few weeks later will die from those injuries. * 15 - Somalia peace with Ethiopia after eight months of war . * 16 - The Italian former prime minister Aldo Moro is dragged from his car by a commando of the Red Brigades , which then riddled the car with bullets, killing five people are killed. * 16 - Off the coast of Brittany , near Portsall, municipality Ploudalmézeau , runs the oil tanker Amoco Cadiz with over 200,000 tons of crude oil in the ground and caused an oil spill . * 19 - Netherlands win the ice hockey world championship for C countries in Las Palmas and promoted to the B group. * 25 - Jan Raas won for the second consecutive Dutch only cycling classic , the Amstel Gold Race . ; April * 2 - In Buenos Aires loses Netherlands in the final of the World Cup hockey 3-2 of Pakistan . * April 22 - The One Love Peace Concert in Kingston , Jamaica ; May * 1 - In Maastricht is professional football club MVV founded as a spin-off of MVV '02. * 9 - PSV win in their own stadium the UEFA Cup with a 3-0 victory over the French Bastia. * 9 - After 54 days of uncertainty Aldo Moro 's corpse found in a car parked near the headquarters of his Democratic Party. * 10 - In amusement park Efteling in Kaatsheuvel is the Haunted Castle opened the first really big attraction and is the most haunted castle in Europe. * 14 - The team of the Soviet Union won the ice hockey world championship for A countries in Czechoslovakia . * 15 - Football: Club Brugge plays the first Belgian team to the finals in the cup of national champions. ; June * 13 - In the Lebanese civil war are Tony Franjieh and his wife and child and 30 supporters slain in a bombing. He was the son of former President Suleiman Franjieh .The attack was the work of the Lebanese Forces and the civil war has thus extended to the Christian community. * 19 - The first episode of the comic strip Garfield comes out. * 22 - The American astronomer James Christy discovered Pluto's moon and calls her Charon . * 23 - For the first time in De Kuip held a concert. More than 50,000 fans witnessed the appearance of Bob Dylan , who makes his first European tour. * 25 - In the final of the World Cup loses the Dutch team 3-1 to host Argentina . When it 1-1 in the last minute of regular time exceeds Rob Rensenbrink the post. ; July * 7 - The Solomon Islands gain independence . * 10 - Martina Navratilova lost Chris Evert after 140 weeks off as the number one in the world of professional tennis players. The Czech born to cede that position after 26 weeks off its American counterpart. * 11 - The Spanish campsite Los Alfaques to Sant Carles de la Rapita becomes a liquid-filled gas tank of the road and detonated at a campsite because more than two hundred people, including 10 Dutch and 36 Belgian. * 23 - The French cyclist Bernard Hinault won the Tour de France , the Dutchman Gerrie Knetemann the final stage on the Champs-Elysées . * 25 - The Romanian General of the Securitate Ion Mihai Pacepa runs to the west. * 31 - In Flanders region last trams are lifted: -Wemmel Brussels, Brussels - Koningslo and Brussels - Grimbergen. ; August * - August - On the micronation of Sealand , a number of Dutch and a German captured after they had captured the son of the head of state * 6 - In the papal retreat Castel Gandolfo dies Pope Paul VI to the effects of a heart attack * 22 - - A commando unit of the Sandinistas , led by Edén Pastora (Commandante Zero) hostage the entire parliament and trades the members are against a group of imprisoned comrades. * 26 - As a successor to Pope Paul VI the Italian Albino Luciani proclaimed pope . He takes the name John Paul I to, as a tribute to his two predecessors. * 27 - Gerrie Knetemann on the Nürburgring world champion cyclist . ; September * 16 - An earthquake with a magnitude between 7.5 and 7.9 on the Richter scale devastated the city of Tabas in Iran . Over 15,000 people lost their lives. * 16 - Keetie of East-Hage improves in Munich the world record . * 17 - The Camp David Accords between Egypt and Israel are closed. * 25 - A Boeing 727 -200 PSA (Pacific Southwest Airlines) flight 182 crashes while landing from a Cessna 172 (Gibbs Flight Service). 137 passengers and 7 people on the ground are killed. (See PSA Flight 182 ). * 28 - Pope John Paul I dies - presumably - to the consequences of a heart attack. His pontificate lasted only 33 days. ; October * 11 - A furious Leo Tindemans shares the Belgian to provide parliament with the resignation of his government after disagreement over the Egmont Pact . * 11 - Queen Juliana opens the new Moerdijk Bridge . * 14 in Coevorden , the sculpture group Geese Geesje unveiled honoring the women who used to ply their geese at the goose market. * 16 - Karol Wojtyla , archbishop of Krakow , will be declared the new pope. He takes the name John Paul II to. * 28 - Former Kreidler Club East (Amsterdam) by the Hells Angels recognized in San Bernardino as Hells Angels Holland . ; November * 7 - Wim Aantjes resigns as leader of the CDA in the Second Chamber after revelations about his conduct during the Second World War . * 7 - Johan Cruyff played his last match with Ajax against Bayern Munich and lose 8-0. * 18 - In Jonestown shoot members of the Peoples Temple , led by Jim Jones , members of a committee which death came to inspect Jonestown. Then commit hundreds of members, on the orders of Jones mass suicide. * 27 - Mayor of San Francisco George Moscone and city administrator, gay rights activist Harvey Milk are assassinated in the town hall of San Francisco by a former city administrator Dan White. ; December * 8 - In Spain will be a referendum by a large majority today, post- Francoist constitution adopted. * 20 - The first part of the Schiphol line will be officially opened: South Amsterdam Schiphol. * 30 - Netherlands hit by heavy snow storms that cause unprecedented chaos. Especially the provinces of Groningen , Drenthe and Friesland get blown up piles of snow that are several meters high, while at the same time it rains in southern Netherlands at temperatures of +10 ° C, but even there it is snowing later. Ordinary life is disrupted enormously. There are two months with unprecedented winter weather, where heavy snowfall and sleet are interspersed with periods of thaw and the roads are so slippery that until the end of February is not possible to safely onto the road. * General and Chief of Staff of the army Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq became President of Pakistan , after the bloodless coup of 1977 which Prime Minister Zulfikar Ali Bhutto was overthrown. * The Pakistani ex-president and ex-premier Bhutto is accused of forging a murder plot and sentenced to death. ; without date The Netherlands is under the spell of the film Grease with John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John . The soundtrack is weeks at number one and "Grease Dance" is a rage among the youth. Music Pop music Best singles of 1978: #(I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence, Dear Blondie #Everybody Dance Chic #Nice 'n' Sleazy The Stranglers #Night Fever The Bee Gees #I Will Survive Gloria Gaynor #Love Is in the Air John Paul Young #Lotta Love Nicolette Larson #Rivers of Babylon / Brown Girl in the Ring Boney M. #The Boy From New York City Darts #Too much, too little, too late Johnny Mathis & Deniece Williams #Matchstalk Men and Matchstalk Cats and Dogs (Lowry's Song) Brian and Michael #It Makes You Feel Like Dancin' Rose Royce #Come To Me! Ruby Winters #Do It, Do It Again Raffaella Carrà # Yvonne Keeley and Scott Fitzgerald - If I had words # Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta - You're The One That I Want # Wings - Mull of Kintyre # Mighty Sparrow & Byron Lee & The Dragonaires - Only a fool # Blondie - Denis # Bee Gees - Stayin 'Alive # Conquistador - Argentina # Toll Hansse - Big city # Luv ' - UO Me (you owe me) Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Soundtrack - Saturday night fever # Soundtrack - Grease # Gerry Rafferty - City to city # ABBA - The Album # Toll Hansse - Do not whine! # Jeff Wayne - Musical version of "The war of the worlds" # Kate Bush - The Kick Inside # Santana - Moonflower # Fischer Chöre - the 20 greatest successes # Dire Straits - Dire Straits Classical music * More than 50 years after Frank Bridge wrote it, is Vignettes de Marseille performed for the first time, during a radio broadcast. * April 12 : first performance of Les espaces du sommeil of Witold Lutosławski * October 12 : First performance of Klavierstücke no. 6 of Wolfgang Rihm Literature * The American writer Isaac Bashevis Singer receives the Nobel Prize for Literature * Michel van der Plas receives Tollens Price Art * Untitled (1978) Richard Serra outdoor collectionSkulpturenmuseum Glaskasten , Marl (Germany) * Aufgestützter Kopf(1978) Katharina Szelinski-Singer Architecture * Thomas Brisbane Planetarium, Australia (1978) Born ; January * 1 - Abderrahime Bouramdane , Moroccan athlete * 1 - Yohann Diniz , French fast walker * 1 - Dieter Verhaegen , Flemish actor * 2 - Froylán Ledezma , Costa Rican footballer * 3 - Stefan Adamsson , Swedish cyclist * 4 - Dominik Hrbatý , Slovak tennis player * 4 - Karine Ruby , French snowboarder (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Anke Wischnewski , German luger star * 6 - Cédric Roussel , Belgian footballer * 7 - Emilio Palma , the first person born in Antarctica * 8 - Oleksandr Bilanenko , Ukrainian biathlete * 8 - Marco Fu , Chinese snooker player * 9 - Gennaro Gattuso , Italian footballer * 9 - Alexander James McLean , American singer (such as Backstreet Boys ) * 10 - Kurt Van Couple , Belgian footballer * 11 - Malik Bouziane , Algerian boxer * 11 - Joan Lino Martínez , Spanish long jumper * 12 - Bonaventure Kalou , Ivorian footballer * 13 - Chris De Witte , Belgian footballer * 13 - Massimo Mutarelli , Italian footballer * 13 - Martin Truijens , Dutch swimming coach * 14 - Shawn Crawford , American athlete * 14 - William Hamlyn Harris , Australian athlete * 15 - Franco Pellizotti , Italian cyclist * 16 - Koldo Gil , Spanish cyclist * 18 - Thor Hushovd , Norwegian cyclist * 18 - Bogdan Lobonţ , Romanian football goalkeeper * 18 - Stev Theloke , German swimmer * 19 - Zbigniew Małkowski , Polish footballer * 20 - Sonja Kesselschläger , German athlete * 20 - Davit Mujiri , Georgian footballer * 24 - Veerle Baetens , Flemish actress * 25 - Denis Menshov , Russian cyclist * 25 - Robin Nelisse , Dutch footballer * 25 - Jason Roberts , Grenadiaans-English footballer * 26 - Nastja Čeh , Slovenian footballer * 27 - Jeroen Boelen , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Osbourne Moxey , Bahamian athlete * 27 - Gustavo Munúa , Uruguayan footballer * 28 - Gianluigi Buffon , Italian footballer * 28 - Jamie Carragher , English footballer * 28 - Jasmin Handanovic , Slovenian footballer * 28 - Leki (Karoline Kamosi), Flemish singer and presenter * 29 - Martin Schmitt , German ski jumper * 29 - Bronwyn Thompson , Australian athlete * 29 - Judith Visser , Dutch writer * 31 - Andreas Oggenfuss , Swiss athlete ; February * 1 - Martijn van Dam , Dutch politician * 1 - Claudia Nystad , German cross country star * 3 - Eliza Schneider , American (voice) actress, musician and dialectoloog * 4 - Pavol Hurajt , Slovak biathlete * 7 - Ashton Kutcher , American actor * 7 - Ivan Leko , Croatian footballer * 8 - Josu Silloniz , Spanish cyclist * 9 - Mark Tullo , Chilean golfer * 10 - Nahida Touhami , Algerian athlete * 12 - Simon van der Geest , Dutch writer, poet and theater instructor * 13 - Olivia Lewis , Dutch singer * 15 - Alejandro Lembo , Uruguayan footballer * 16 - Frédéric Amorison , Belgian cyclist * 16 - Tia Hellebaut , Belgian athlete * 18 - Josip Šimunić , Australian-Croatian footballer * 19 - Maarten Baas , Dutch industrial designer * 19 - Michalis Konstantinou , Cypriot footballer * 21 - Ralf Bartels , German athlete * 22 - Zoltán Balog , Hungarian footballer * 22 - Dominic Demeritte , Bahamian athlete * 22 - Kim Kay , Belgian singer * 25 - Vladimir Baklan , Ukrainian chess * 25 - Yuji Nakazawa , Japanese footballer * 25 - Ludwin Van Nieuwenhuyze , Belgian footballer * 26 - Anuar Aoulad Abdelkrim , Dutch cabaret and stand-up comedian * 27 - James Beattie , English footballer * 27 - Kacha Kaladze , Georgian football player * 28 - Robert Heffernan , Irish athlete ; March * 1 - Jensen Ackles , American actor * 3 - Jeff Hanson , American singer-songwriter, guitarist and multi-instrumentalist (deceased in 2009 ) * 4 - Patrick Beljaards , Dutch baseball * 5 - Stéphane Martine , French footballer * 6 - Michiel de Zeeuw , Dutch actor and singer * 8 - Mohammed Bouyeri , Dutch-Moroccan killer of Theo van Gogh * 8 - Johanna Sjöberg , Swedish swimmer * 9 - Lucas Neill , Australian footballer * 10 - André Höhne , German athlete * 12 - Cristina Teuscher , American swimmer * 12 - Yekaterina Volkova , Russian athlete * 14 - Pieter van den Hoogenband , Dutch swimmer * 15 - Ali Saïdi-Sief , Algerian athlete * 16 - Simone Sanna , Italian motorcycle racer * 17 - Ate van der Burgt , Dutch athlete * 17 - Saskia Fuchs , Dutch hockey star * 18 - Brooke Hanson , Australian swimmer and Olympic champion ( 2004 ) * 19 - Cydonie Mother Sille , athlete of the Cayman Islands * 20 - Roel van Velzen , Dutch singer and keyboardist * 21 - Sally Barsosio , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Alireza Faghani , Iranian football referee * 21 - Bart Verbeeck (Showbiz Bart), Flemish radio and television presenter * 23 - Patrick Thaler , Italian alpine skier * 24 - Philip Manyim , Kenyan athlete * 24 - Gediminas Mazeika , Lithuanian football referee * 24 - Monika Soćko , Polish chess star * 26 - Debbie Dunn , Jamaican / American athlete * 26 - Gerard Ekdom , Dutch radio DJ * 26 - Dicky Palyama , Dutch badminton * 26 - Sandra Romain , Romanian porn actress * 26 - Martin Sonka , Czech pilot * 31 - Vivian Schmitt , German porn actress and model * 31 - Tony Yayo , American rapper (including G-Unit ) * 31 - Nikos Zakos , Greek racing driver ; April * 1 - Emmanuel Mutai , Kenyan athlete * 1 - Miroslava Vavrinec , Swiss tennis player * 2 - Chiel Warners , Dutch decathlete * 3 - Tommy Haas , German tennis player * 4 - Santiago Lorenzo , Argentine athlete * 5 - Franziska van Almsick , German swimmer * 5 - Ghita Beltman , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Dwain Chambers , British athlete * 5 - Arnaud Tournant , French track cyclist * 6 - Daphny van den Brand , Dutch mountain biker and skater field * 6 - Stijn Meert , Belgian footballer * 8 - Bernt Haas , Swiss footballer * 8 - Mario Pestano , Spanish athlete * 8 - Evans Rutto , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Jelle Brandt Corstius , Dutch correspondent, writer and documentary maker * 9 - Vesna Pisarović , Croatian singer * 9 - Veronica Taylor , American voice actress * 10 - Khalid El Boumlili , Moroccan athlete * 11 - Ariel Rosada , Argentine footballer * 11 - Victor Sikora , Dutch footballer * 12 - Guy Berryman , British bassist ( Coldplay ) * 13 - Sylvie van der Vaart , Dutch television presenter * 13 - Carles Puyol , Spanish footballer * 13 - Raemon Sluiter , Dutch tennis player * 14 - Adnan Custovic , Bosnian footballer * 16 - Noam Okun , Israeli tennis player * 16 - Jelena Prochorowa , Russian athlete * 16 - Igor Tudor , Croatian footballer * 17 - Juan Guillermo Castillo , Uruguayan footballer * 17 - Hannu Manninen , Finnish nordic combined skier * 18 - Paul Biwott , Kenyan athlete * 19 - James Franco , American actor * 20 - Winston Mountain Wine , Dutch rapper * 20 - Mathew Hayman , Australian cyclist * 21 - Yulia Petsjonkina , Russian athlete * 21 - Peter Zois , Australian football goalkeeper * 23 - Gezahegne Abera , Ethiopian athlete * 24 - Marcus Brunson , American athlete * 25 - Laurent Cazenave , French racing driver * 25 - Duncan Kibet , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Rody Turpin , Dutch footballer * 26 - Elson Becerra , Colombian footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 26 - Charles Wegelius , British cyclist * 27 - Jakub Janda , Czech ski jumper * 27 - Remmert Wielinga , Dutch cyclist * 28 - José Adrián Bonilla , Costa Rican cyclist * 28 - Arjan Smit , Dutch skeeleraar * 29 - Bob and Mike Bryan , American tennis twins * 29 - Neil Doyle , Irish football referee * 30 - Kristina Bozilovic , Serbian-Dutch television presenter ; May * 3 - Doris Günther , Austrian snowboarder * 4 - Igor Bišćan , Croatian footballer * 5 - Thomas Abyu , Ethiopian-British athlete * 5 - Yvonne Van Vlerken , Dutch triathlete and duathlete * 7 - James Carter , American athlete * 7 - Peter Wessels , Dutch tennis player * 8 - Hilde De Baerdemaeker , Flemish actress * 8 - Marjan Duchesne , Flemish presenter * 8 - Josie Maran , American actress and model * 10 - Marc de Koning , Dutch sailor * 10 - Reinaldo Navia , Chilean footballer * 11 - Laetitia Casta , French supermodel and actress * 12 - Jason Biggs , American actor * 12 - Annette Bjelkevik , Norwegian skater * 12 - Janne Räsänen , Finnish footballer * 14 - Assunta Legnante , Italian athlete / athlete paraympisch * 15 - Dwayne De Rosario , Canadian footballer * 15 - Edu , Brazilian footballer * 15 - Kosei Inoue , Japanese judoka * 15 - Egoi Martínez , Spanish cyclist * 15 - Sue Rolph , British swimmer * 15 - Akihiro Tabata , Japanese footballer * 15 - Pavel Zerzan , Czech cyclist * 17 - Paddy Kenny , Irish footballer * 18 - Charles Kamathi , Kenyan athlete * 19 - Katarina Justic , Dutch actress * 19 - Jiske Snoeks , Dutch hockey star * 20 - Nils Schumann , German athlete * 21 - Oscar Nogués , Spanish racing driver * 22 - Steve Van Bael , Belgian comic strip author * 26 - Every Vanelderen , Flemish presenter * 27 - Tom Gernaey , Flemish presenter * 28 - Jimmy Casper , French cyclist * 29 - Sebastien Grosjean , French tennis player * 30 - Sandra Burr , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 30 - Nicolás Olivera , Uruguayan footballer * 31 - Tamara Brinkman , Dutch actress ; June * 1 - Alessandra Aguilar , Spanish athlete * 1 - Antonietta Di Martino , Italian athlete * 1 - Irina Dufour , Belgian athlete * 1 - Aleksandar Šapić , Serbian water polo * 2 - Nikki Cox , American actress * 2 - Janne Hietanen , Finnish footballer * 2 - Justin Long , American actor * 2 - Robert Petrov , Macedonian footballer * 2 - Marcelo Sosa , Uruguayan footballer * 3 - Kamil Čontofalský , Slovak footballer * 6 - Judith Barsi , American child star (deceased in 1988 ) * 6 - Andrew Reynolds , American skateboarder * 7 - Mathias Coppens , Flemish presenter * 7 - Mattias Gestranius , Finnish football referee * 7 - Marc Wagemakers , Belgian footballer * 8 - Gaia Bassani Antivari , Azerbaijani alpineskiester * 8 - Juan Miguel Mercado , Spanish cyclist * 9 - Matthew Bellamy , British singer, guitarist and keyboardist ( Muse ) * 9 - Barbara Bergen , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 9 - Miroslav Klose , Polish-German footballer * 10 - Macarena Rodríguez , Argentine hockey star * 11 - Joshua Jackson , Canadian actor * 11 - Peter Dijkstra , Dutch conductor * 14 - Iryna Chljoestava , Belarusian athlete * 15 - Wilfred Bouma , Dutch footballer * 15 - Rohullah Nikpai , Afghan taekwondoka * 15 - Erik Vreumingen , Dutch athlete * 16 - Daniel Brühl , German actor * 18 - Kathleen Aerts , Belgian singer * 18 - Wang Liqin , Chinese table tennis player * 19 - Glennis Grace , Dutch singer * 21 - Thomas Blondeau , Flemish writer, poet and journalist (deceased in 2013 ) * 21 - Abdelkrim Brahmi (Rim'K) French-Algerian rapper * 22 - Jose Meolans , Argentine swimmer * 24 - Juan Román Riquelme , Argentine footballer * 24 - Emppu Vuorinen , Finnish guitarist ( Nightwish ) * 26 - Tory Mussett , Australian actress * 26 - Mark Veen , Dutch swimmer * 29 - Nicole Scherzinger , American singer, dancer and actress ( Pussycat Dolls ) * 30 - Patrick Ivuti , Kenyan athlete ; July * 2 - Matteo Bobbi , Italian racing driver * 2 - Glody Dube , a Botswana athlete * 3 - Camiel van den Bergh , Dutch cyclist * 3 - Kim Kirchen , Luxembourg cyclist * 3 - Mizuki Noguchi , Japanese athlete * 4 - Peter Mankoč , Slovenian swimmer * 4 - Fatima Moreira de Melo , Dutch hockey star and singer * 4 - Emile Mpenza , Belgian footballer * 6 - Joseba Albizu , Spanish cyclist * 7 - Flower Ligny , Dutch singer * 9 - Kara Goucher , American athlete * 9 - Natalie Saville , Australian athlete * 11 - Svetlana Ganina , Russian table tennis * 11 - Massimiliano Rosolino , Italian swimmer * 12 - Rudy van Breemen , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 12 - Florien Cornelis , Dutch hockey star * 12 - Michelle Rodriguez , American actress * 13 - Filippo Antonelli , Italian footballer * 13 - Eva Jinek , Dutch journalist and newsreader NOS news * 13 - Kate More , Dutch porn actress * 14 - Nadja Nooijen Dutch singer (among others Close II You ) * 18 - Goran Brajković , Croatian footballer (deceased in 2015 ) * 20 - Charlie Korsmo , American actor * 20 - Linda Mertens , Flemish singer ( Milk Inc. ) * 22 - Dennis Rommedahl , Danish footballer * 25 - Stephen Jones , Barbadian athlete * 26 - Kevin Kim , American tennis player * 26 - Raily Legito , Antillean-Dutch baseball * 27 - Thijs Römer , Dutch actor * 28 - Gerco Schröder , Dutch rider * 31 - Jorge Acuña , Chilean footballer * 1978 - Will Champion , British drummer * 1978 - Clayton Pisani , Maltese football referee ; August * 1 - Severin von Eckardstein , German pianist * 3 - Rati Aleksidze , Georgian footballer * 3 - Ellery Cairo , Dutch footballer * 3 - Juan Carlos Higuero , Spanish athlete * 3 - Mariusz Jop , Polish footballer * 5 - Rita Faltoyano , Hungarian swimmer, model and porn actress * 5 - Kim Gevaert , Belgian athlete * 5 - Harel Levy , Israeli tennis player * 8 - Sean Sullivan , Australian cyclist * 9 - Wesley Sonck , Belgian footballer * 11 - Jermain Taylor , American boxer * 11 - Gerhard Trampusch , Austrian cyclist * 12 - Jesse Mahieu , Dutch hockey star * 13 - Tiany Kiriloff , Flemish presenter * 13 - Benjani Mwaruwari , Zimbabwean footballer * 17 - Mehdi Baala , French athlete * 18 - Jonathan Guilmette , Canadian short tracker * 21 - Jesús España , Spanish athlete * 22 - Kutre Dulecha , Ethiopian athlete * 22 - Jörg van Nieuwenhuijzen , Dutch footballer * 23 - Kobe Bryant , American basketball player * 23 - Russell Downing , English cyclist * 23 - Vladan Kujović , Serbian footballer * 24 - Jose Antonio Hermida , Spanish cyclist * 26 - Hestrie Cloete , South African athlete * 26 - Sagopa Kajmer , Turkish rapper * 26 - Mark Veen , Dutch swimmer * 27 - Carolyn Adel , Surinamese swimmer * 28 - Yves Allegro , Swiss tennis player * 29 - Déborah Anthonioz , French snowboarder * 31 - Aleksandar Ranković , Serbian footballer ; September * 1 - Eduardo Domínguez , Argentine footballer * 1 - Adam Yahiye Gadahn , American Al Qaeda member * 1 - Massimiliano Vieri , Australian footballer * 1 - Jelka van Houten , Dutch actress * 3 - Sam Oud , Dutch canoeist * 3 - Jorge Verkroost , Dutch musical actor * 5 - Petra Zakouřilová , Czech alpineskiester * 6 - Süreyya Ayhan , Turkish athlete * 6 - Foxy Brown , American rapper * 6 - Homare Sawa , Japanese football * 9 - Robert Cheboror , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Brunhilde Verhenne , Flemish Belgian miss * 13 - Steven Colombeen , Belgian musical actor and vocalist * 15 - Kew Jaliens , Dutch footballer * 15 - Francis Kibiwott Larabal , Kenyan long distance runner * 15 - Marko Pantelić , Serbian footballer * 16 - Ruslan Baltiev , Kazakh footballer * 16 - Miguel Ángel Lozano , Spanish footballer * 17 - Arne Slot , Dutch footballer * 18 - Arthur Albracht , Dutch radio DJ * 19 - Charly Luske , Dutch singer, actor and presenter * 19 - Mariano Puerta , Argentine tennis player * 19 - Dario Smoje , Croatian footballer * 19 - Yvonne de Vreede , Dutch athlete * 20 - Sebastian Stahl , German racing driver * 22 - Harry Kewell , Australian footballer * 23 - Ingrid Jacquemod , French alpineskiester * 24 - Wietse van Alten , Dutch archer * 25 - Ricardo Gardner , Jamaican footballer * 25 - Stanislav Kravtsjoek , Ukrainian freestyle skier * 25 - Denise Mosbach , Dutch hockey star * 26 - Thomas van Aalten , Dutch author * 26 - Gashaw Asfaw , Ethiopian athlete * 26 - Gert-Jan Liefers , Dutch athlete * 26 - Judith Meulendijks , Dutch badminton star * 27 - Brad Arnold , American singer and drummer ( 3 Doors Down ) * 27 - Mihaela Ursuleasa , Romanian pianist (deceased in 2012 ) * 29 - Charles Clover , Dutch hockey * 29 - Karen Putzer , Italian alpineskiester * 30 - Angela Esajas , Dutch presenter ; October Boško Balaban, born on October 15 * 1 - Caroline Calvé , Canadian snowboarder * 2 - Ayumi Hamasaki , Japanese pop singer * 3 - Monique Jansen , Dutch athlete * 3 - Claudio Pizarro , Peruvian footballer * 7 - Simon Schoch , Swiss snowboarder * 8 - Ewout Holst , Dutch swimmer * 9 - Nicky Byrne , Irish singer * 9 - Jacob Carstensen , Danish swimmer * 9 - Lee McConnell , Scottish athlete * 10 - Andi Jones , British athlete * 10 - Wende Snijders , Dutch singer * 11 - Reinfried Herbst , Austrian alpine skier * 12 - Baden Cooke , Australian cyclist * 13 - Markus Heikkinen , Finnish footballer * 13 - Jermaine O'Neal , American basketball player * 14 - Frank Evenblij , Dutch TV presenter and program maker * 14 - Paul Hunter , British snooker player (deceased in 2006 ) * 14 - Usher , American R & B singer * 15 - Boško Balaban , Croatian footballer * 20 - Tom Piceu , Belgian chess * 20 - Denise van Rijswijk , Hungarian-Dutch singer * 20 - Anthony Taylor , English football referee * 23 - Archie Thompson , Australian footballer * 26 - Salim Sdiri , French long jumper * 27 - Vanessa-Mae , British violinist * 28 - Fleur Pieterse , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 29 - Judith Baarssen , Dutch athlete * 29 - Martin Lel , Kenyan athlete * 30 - Tom Zirbel , American cyclist * 31 - Inka Grings , German football player * 31 - Martin Verkerk , Dutch tennis player ; November * 1 - Caren Meynen , Flemish radio host * 2 - Christian Gyan , Ghanaian footballer * 2 - Noah Ngeny , Kenyan athlete * 2 - Alexander Östlund , Swedish footballer * 4 - Marcel Costa , Spanish racing driver * 4 - Gorka Verdugo , Spanish cyclist * 5 - Gian Maria Gabbiani , Italian racing driver * 5 - Karlijn Petri , Dutch hockey star * 5 - Nerena Ruinemans , Dutch miss * 6 - Sandrine Blancke , Belgian actress * 6 - Taryn Manning , American actress and singer-songwriter * 7 - Rio Ferdinand , English soccer * 7 - Jan Vennegoor of Hesselink , Dutch footballer * 8 - Tim de Cler , Dutch footballer * 8 - Brenny Evers , Dutch footballer * 8 - Nate Holland , American snowboarder * 8 - Ali Karimi , Iranian footballer * 9 - Sisqó , American singer * 11 - Erik Edman , Swedish footballer * 12 - Eric Addo , Ghanaian footballer * 12 - Magda Chemjor , Kenyan athlete * 12 - Thomson Cherogony , Kenyan athlete * 12 - Alexandra Maria Lara , German actress * 14 - Elvis Sina , Albanian footballer * 15 - Zhou Chunxiu , Chinese athlete * 16 - Carolina Parra , Brazilian guitarist and drummer * 17 - Marisa Heutink , Dutch dj * 21 - Chucks Nwoko , Maltese-Nigerian footballer * 22 - Sammy Kipruto , Kenyan athlete * 22 - Francis Obikwelu , Nigerian-Portuguese athlete * 23 - Terrence Trammell , American athlete * 24 - Katherine Heigl , American actress * 24 - Jari Ilola , Finnish footballer * 25 - Lauren Hewitt , Australian athlete * 25 - Marcus Marshall , Australian racing driver * 27 - José Iván Gutiérrez , Spanish cyclist * 27 - Radek Štěpánek , Czech tennis player * 30 - Pierrick Fédrigo , French cyclist ; December * 2 - Nelly Furtado , Canadian singer * 2 - Fonsi Nieto , Spanish motorcycle racer * 2 - Maëlle Ricker , Canadian snowboarder * 4 - Susanne Ekman , Swedish alpineskiester * 5 - Peter Hlinka , Slovak footballer * 9 - Gaston Gaudio , Argentine tennis player * 10 - Nicole Hackett , Australian triathlete * 10 - Joseph Mutua , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Ben Day , Australian cyclist * 11 - Nadia Styger , Swiss alpineskiester * 12 - Marc Basseng , German racing driver * 14 - Patty Schnyder , Swiss tennis star * 15 - Christophe Rochus , Belgian tennis player * 16 - Brayton Biekman , Dutch footballer * 17 - Kirill Ladygin , Russian racing driver * 18 - Katie Holmes , American actress * 18 - Xandee , Belgian singer * 20 - Geremi Njitap , Cameroonian footballer * 21 - Emiliano Brembilla , Italian swimmer * 23 - Hanne Troonbeeckx , Flemish presenter * 26 - Jackson Koech , Kenyan athlete * 26 - Laura Turpin , Dutch mountain biker * 27 - Antje Busch Schulte , German swimmer * 27 - An Jaspers - Flemish model and presenter * 27 - Lisa Jakub , Canadian actress * 27 - Svetlana Kljoeka , Russian athlete * 28 - Tara van den Bergh , Dutch actress ( Big Brother ) * 29 - Sammy Baloji , Congolese photographer * 29 - David Kiptanui , Kenyan athlete * 29 - Brian Pinas , Dutch footballer * 29 - Angelo Taylor , American athlete * 29 - Rob Wielaert , Dutch footballer * 30 - Phillips Idowu , British athlete * 30 - Diego Romanini , Italian racing driver ; date unknown * O-Shen , Papua New Guinean rapper * Mary Ptikany , Kenyan athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 3 : Severe storms across country. Much damage in different regions. * March 22 : Snowdrifts with a maximum thickness of 30 centimeters in Fens. * March 27 : End of 10 days of frost in Mont Rigi (Waimes). * May 10 : Wettest May decade of the century, with 98.3 mm of rainfall in Uccle. * June 2 : 52 mm rainfall in Ixelles and 78 mm precipitate in Maredsous (Anhée). * June 3 : 85 mm rainfall in Gospinal (Jalhay). * August 28 : Minimum temperature in the valley of the Lesse in Rochefort: 0 ° C. * December 9 : Tornado with a lot of damage in the region of Poperinge. * December 31 : Most dramatic temperature drop to 17 ° C in 24 hours in Uccle (min.temp 30th:. 7 ° C and 31st: -10.3 ° C). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Category:1978